The Escape
by mystery-person
Summary: Volder won and has taken over the muggle world and the wizard world. Dumbledore met a girl and together they try to escape Voldermort and his evil ways.


Harry had died and it was the end of the world. Hermione had committed suicide and Ron, well I would rather not say how he died. But voldermort had won. That is all that matters. He has Professor Dumbledore as a hostage. He said everyone (even muggles) must do what he says or he will kill Dumbledore and destroy the whole world. Meanwhile at Voldermorts castle he had Dumbledore chained up in a prison. Voldermort forced him to eat live maggots everyday from 12:00 p.m. to 4:00 a.m. everyday. It was complete torture.  
"Why do you do this to me Voldermort?" asked Dumbledore. "Cause I can and I now own the world" he replied. "Someday you will die and rot in hell and Harry will come back to life." Dumbledore said. Now well all know that that is not going to happen in this story. As the night went on Voldermort thought of more ways to torture Dumbledore. Vodermort had and evil mind. It is so evil that the devil's mind was not as near as evil.  
Voldermort had left so the town could bow down to him while he got pampered. He left Dumbledore in the cell and double locked it so he couldn't get out. You are probably thinking why doesn't he use his powers. He cant!!! Because Voldermort has sucked all his magic out of him that he cannot do anything whatsoever with magic. Voldermort had many slaves in his castle. One of them Dumbledore had become good friends with her. Her name is Brittany. She walked by his cell to clean. "Hi Brittany" he said, "how was your day?" "It was horrible, professor Dumbledore." Brittany said. Brittany was a former student at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. For months Brittany and Dumbledore had plans to run away. But Voldermort hid his keys somewhere. Not even Brittany or any one else who worked for him new where they were.  
Brittany started to clean the floor. "Um Brittany, honey have you found those damn keys yet?" asked Dumbledore. "No professor" she said to ashamed to look up at him. "Ah well we have other days we can look for it" he said. Brittany finished cleaning walked away slowly. She has chains around her ankles. Whenever she walked they rub against her ankles and they would bleed for hours. Sometimes days. Her flesh was showing at her ankles and you could barley see her bones through her flesh. She wore one piece of cloth to cover up her whole body. It was very thin and did not keep her warm at night. She would sleep in a corner of the dungeon and shiver the whole night. But in the summer it would get too hot and she would sweat the whole night and would never get showers.  
Brittany and Dumbledore new they would escape. But they didn't know how. Brittany went up the stairs and to her room that she shared with all the other female slaves. She went into her own corner and started to cry. None of the slaves cared about her cause none of them liked her. She sat in the corner and cried herself to sleep.  
Dumbledore was in his cell thinking. He was thinking about how he could have prevented all of this from happening. He should have blocked Voldermorts spell when he fired it at Harry. You see Dumbledore had given Harry a crystal that Voldermort wanted. This crystal had so much magic in it. Who ever posed it what get all its magic and be the most powerful human around. Dumbledore had given it to Harry and told him to hide from Volermort. He did as he was told, but unfortunately Volermort found him and destroyed and the and got the crystal and now Volermort owns the world.  
The next morning Brittany woke up and went to Voldermorts room and was ordered to clean and make it spotless. "I am leaving and I trust you to clean this and don't go threw anything" he said "Promise." "I promise" Brittany replied. "it is time for people to bow down to me and don't forget to give Dumbledork his maggots. "Ok". When he left Brittany started sweeping the floor. When she was sweeping one of the floor boards came loose. She bent down to see what it was. The floor board had come loose. She opened it a little bit farther and inside were keys. She had recognized the keys. They were the keys to Dumbledore's cell and to the gates of the city. She hurried and got them and ran to his cell. "Dumbledore, Dumbledore!!" she yelled with excitement. "I got the keys!" "Wonderful open the cell" "I am" Faster we don't got all day Brittany" "I'm going as fast as I can" "Damn you hurry!!" "If I am not doing this fast enough then why don't you just do it" "Fine then I will" "Ok old man lets see if you can do it"  
Dumbledore opened the cell as fast as Brittany could have done it. He got out and they quickly ran for the door and headed out of the castle. As soon as they got out they ran into a large crowd. The crowd was size as the whole town, and they were all getting ready to bow down to Voldermort. They started to run through the crowd as fast as they could. Brittany was in front of Dumbledore running. While she was running she bumped into a man. The man had silky black hair. Brittany looked up and said "Professor Snape?" "What are you doing, running away well I suppose if you are you wont make it you and that old man you are with will just die and rot". Snape did not now that the old man was professor Dumbledore. She just gave him a strange look and ran off. Snape watched them run through the crowd and to the gates. The countdown had begun. The countdown to the worshiping of him. He started it "5....4....3....2...." Suddenly he saw movement at the gates. He squinted his eyes and saw that it was Brittany and Dumbledore. "Stop them" he yelled. The crowd looked back and saw them trying to escape. Then out of now where dementors appeared and started going threw the crowd and they started to panic. They all screamed and ran to the side so the dementors could get threw. "Hurry dementors are coming" Brittany yelled at Dumbledore. "I'm going as fast as I can" said Dumbledore. The dementors were inches from them and Brittany and Dumbledore were close to death. Finally the gates opened and they ran out. They ran as fast as there legs could carry them. They ran like there was no tomorrow. The dementors stopped (cause they knew they could not keep up with them) and watched them run off in the distance. But as they watched they saw a third person behind them. Following them slowly. Brittany and Dumbledore reached a spot where they knew they would stay for the night. Brittany started to have second thoughts about all of this. "What if Voldermort and his dementors catch us. "They wont" Dumbledore replied. "I mean what if they do, If they do we could all die. She went on and on and kept complaining. "We're going to die, we're going to fucking die." She started to say. "Maybe we should go back and confess and pretend none of this will ever happen. Oh my god if we confess we will die either way. See I told you we are going to die." Finally Dumbledore got enough of her complaining and went up to her and slapped her across the face. Brittany looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Her face red. Then she started to run away from him." Oh Brittany I am sorry" he yelled at her. She ignored him and kept running. She didn't run very far. She ran until she reached a lake. She saw some wild hippogriffs drinking the water. They looked up at her and took off flying. She went up to the water and made a cup with her hands and put water into them and washed her face with it. Then she heard a rustling in the bushes next to her. "Who's there." She said. Then she got the courage and went over to the bushes and looked inside of them. "Professor Snape?" she asked "What are you doing here?" He got up and brushed himself off and said "I followed you here cause I wanted to escape too." He said. "Oh" Brittany replied. She thought why would he want to do that we are going to get caught anyways. Brittany and Snape talked for hours while Dumbledore was getting worried about Brittany. But she didn't care what Dumbledore thought. Brittany and Snape were becoming friends. The meanest professor and are becoming friends. Brittany thought. Brittany looked into Snape's eyes and Snape looked into Brittany's eyes. There faces were getting closer and closer. There lips started to pucker and they were inches from kissing. Just as they were about to kiss Snape fell down to the ground. "What's wrong?' Brittany asked. There was no reply. She bent down and turned him over and saw a big hole threw the side of his head. She screamed as loud as she could. She started to cry cause Snape had died. Then she heard an evil laugh and turned around and was eye to eye with Voldermort. She screamed again and ran away. She ran as fast as she could. Dumbledore heard screaming and was wondering where it was coming from. He looked around and saw Brittany running toward him with Voldermort not far behind her. She ran towards Dumbledore and quickly ran past him. "Hurry come on" she yelled at him. Dumbledore took off running. Voldermort was following them. He couldn't use any of his magic outside of the city. Because when he killed Harry there was a spell put on him so he could only use the spell inside of the city. Dumbledore caught up to Brittany and he pulled her into a bush. "We need to get away from him" Brittany whispered. "We are don't worry" Dumbledore replied. Dumbledore spotted a hippogriff. "We are going to sneak up to that hippogriff and jump on its back and we are going to fly" he said. Just as he got finished speaking Voldermort was standing by the bush they were in. He stood and sniffed the air. Then he went on walking. "Now" Dumbledore said. Him and Brittany ran to the hippogriff and jumped on its back. Voldermort already saw them and by the time they were on his back he was holding onto the hippogriffs tail. He was pulling it back so it would not fly away. But Voldermort didn't have enough of strength to hold it back. The Hippogriff flew into the night sky with Brittany and Dumbledore on its back and Voldermort holding onto his tail. The hippogriff looked at its tail and saw Voldermort hanging on it. This hurt the hippogriff very bad cause it was pulling his hair. So it started kicking Voldermort. It kicked him five times then Voldermort had no choice to let go. Brittany and Dumbledore watched him fall. He landed in a small pond. The pond was not very shallow so when he fell in it he hit the ground and died. Brittany and Dumbledore were glad they got away. "I cant believe were getting away" Brittany said. "And you thought we were going to die" Dumbledore replied. They just looked at each other and started laughing. They got comfortable on the hippogriff and flew off to start a new and better life. A life they would appreciate. Brittany wanted to start her life all over. Dumbledore would hopefully start a new school. But not a school for witches and wizards. A school for muggles. For they are muggles. Cause they got all there magic taken away. This is something they would have to get used to. 


End file.
